1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a double side cooling power semiconductor module and a multi-stacked power semiconductor module package using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with an increase in energy consumption around the world, an interest in efficient use of restricted energy has significantly increased.
In accordance with an increase in use of a power module, the market's demand for a power module having a multi-function and a small size has increased. Therefore, a heat generation problem of an electronic component has caused deterioration of performance of the entire module.
Therefore, in order to increase efficiency of the power module and secure high reliability thereof, a structure capable of solving the above-mentioned heat generation problem has been required.
Meanwhile, a power module package according to the prior art has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,750.